FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a measuring apparatus for digitally detecting analog measured variables.
Most currently known sensor elements supply the result of a measurement in the form of an analog variable. By contrast, further processing of the signals is nowadays preferably digital, so that an analog/digital conversion facility needs to be provided within the signal chain. Hence, particularly when microcomputers or microcontrollers are used for further digital signal processing, analog/digital converters are usually connected between the sensor element and the microcomputer/microcontroller. When this is done, the additionally required circuit complexity rises in proportion to the accuracy demanded for the conversion. This complexity is regarded as being too high for numerous applications.